familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Royal descendants of Johan Willem Friso van Nassau-Dietz and Marie Luise von Hessen-Kassel
All reigning monarchs of Europe descend from Marie Luise von Hessen-Kassel (1688-1765) and Johan Willem Friso van Nassau-Dietz (1687-1711), and hence from Alfred the Great, Charlemagne, Hugh Capet and William the Conqueror. JWF and ML are the most recent common ancestors of today's European monarchs. The list also includes a number of people who lost their thrones. This list is not complete. Furthermore, there are ex-royals who do not descend from JWF, such as the pretenders of Brazil, France, Germany, and Portugal. Note that Marie Luise is a fourth cousin, three times removed of Louis XIII, King of France; both descend from Jean VIII de Vendôme (1428-1478); the monarchs of Brazil, France and Portugal descend from Louis XIII. William I, German Emperor is a 10th-great-grandson of Jean VIII. *1 Johan Willem Friso x Marie Luise *-2 William IV, Stadtholder of the Netherlands *--3 William V, Stadtholder of the Netherlands *---4 William I, King of the Netherlands *----5 William II, King of the Netherlands *-----6 William III, King of the Netherlands *------7 Wilhelmina, Queen of the Netherlands *-------8 Juliana, Queen of the Netherlands *--------9 Beatrix, Queen of the Netherlands *---------10 Willem-Alexander, King of the Netherlands *----5 Frederick, Prince of the Netherlands *-----6 Louise, Princess of the Netherlands *------7 Louise, Princess of Sweden *-------8 Christian X, King of Denmark *--------9 Frederick IX, King of Denmark *---------10 Margrethe II, Queen of Denmark *---------10 Anne-Marie, Queen consort of Greece *-------8 Haakon VII, King of Norway *--------9 Olav V, King of Norway *---------10 Harald V, King of Norway *-----6 Mary, Princess of the Netherlands *------7 William, King of Albania *--3 Carolina of Orange-Nassau *---4 Frederick William, Duke of Nassau-Weilburg *----5 William, Duke of Nassau *-----6 Adolphe, Grand Duke of Luxembourg *------7 William IV, Grand Duke of Luxembourg *-------8 Charlotte, Grand Duchess of Luxembourg *--------9 Jean, Grand Duke of Luxembourg *---------10 Henri, Grand Duke of Luxembourg *-----6 Sophia of Nassau *------7 Gustav V, King of Sweden *-------8 Gustav VI Adolf, King of Sweden *--------9 Gustav Adolf, Duke of Västerbotten *---------10 Carl XVI Gustaf, King of Sweden *------7 Carl of Sweden *-------8 Martha, Queen consort of Norway *-------8 Astrid, Queen consort of Belgium *----5 Henrietta of Nassau-Weilburg (niece) *-----6 Charles Ferdinand of Austria *------7 Maria Christina of Austria *-------8 Alfonso XIII, King of Spain *--------9 Juan de Borbón, Count of Barcelona *---------10 Juan Carlos I, King of Spain *-----6 Maria Theresa of Austria, Queen consort of the Two Sicilies *------7 Maria Annunciata of the Two Sicilies *-------8 Otto Francis of Austria *--------9 Charles I, Emperor of Austria *------7 Maria Pia of the Two Sicilies *-------8 Marie Louise of Bourbon-Parma *--------9 Boris III, Tsar of Bulgaria *---------10 Simeon II, Tsar of Bulgaria *---4 Henrietta of Nassau-Weilburg (aunt) *----5 Alexander, Duke of Württemberg *-----6 Francis, Duke of Teck *------7 Victoria Mary of Teck (1867-1953) *-------8 George VI, King of the United Kingdom *--------9 Elizabeth II, Queen of the United Kingdom *----5 Amalia of Württemberg *-----6 Alexandra of Saxe-Altenburg *------7 Olga Konstantinovna of Russia *-------8 Constantine I, King of the Hellenes *--------9 Helen, Queen consort of Romania *--------9 George II, King of the Hellenes *--------9 Alexander, King of the Hellenes *---------10 Alexandra, Queen consort of Yugoslavia *--------9 Paul I, King of the Hellenes *---------10 Constantine II, King of the Hellenes *---------10 Sophia, Queen consort of Spain *-2 Amalia of Nassau-Dietz *--3 Charles Frederick, Grand Duke of Baden *---4 Charles Louis, Hereditary Prince of Baden *----5 Charles, Grand Duke of Baden *-----6 Josephine of Baden *------7 Marie Louise of Hohenzollern *-------8 Albert I, King of Belgium *--------9 Marie-José, Queen consort of Italy *--------9 Leopold III, King of Belgium *---------10 Josephine-Charlotte, Grand Duchess consort of Luxembourg *---------10 Baudouin, King of Belgium *---------10 Albert II, King of Belgium *------7 Carol I, King of Romania *------7 Leopold, Prince of Hohenzollern *-------8 Ferdinand I, King of Romania *--------9 Carol II, King of Romania *---------10 Michael, King of Romania *-----6 Marie von Baden *------7 Mary Victoria Douglas-Hamilton *-------8 Louis II, Prince of Monaco *--------9 Charlotte, Duchess of Valentinois *---------10 Rainier III, Prince of Monaco *----------11 Albert II, Prince of Monaco *----5 Caroline of Baden *-----6 Sophie of Bavaria *------7 Charles Louis, Archduke of Austria *-------8 Otto Francis, Archduke of Austria *--------9 Charles, Emperor of Austria, King of Hungary *-------8 Elisabeth Amalia of Austria *--------9 Franz Joseph II, Prince of Liechtenstein *---------10 Hans-Adam II, Prince of Liechtenstein *------7 Maximilian, Emperor of Mexico *-----6 Amalie Auguste of Bavaria *------7 Elizabeth of Saxony *-------8 Margherita of Savoy *--------9 Victor Emmanuel III, King of Italy *---------10 Umberto II, King of Italy *---------10 Giovanna, Tsarina consort of Bulgaria *----5 Wilhelmina of Baden *-----6 Marie of Hesse, Tsarina consort of Russia *------7 Maria Alexandrovna of Russia *-------8 Marie of Edinburgh, Queen consort of Romania *--------9 Maria of Romania, Queen consort of Yugoslavia *---------10 Peter II, King of Yugoslavia *------7 Alexander III, Tsar of Russia *-------8 Nicholas II, Tsar of Russia Johan Willem Friso van Nassau-Dietz